


Snow Melting Into The Earth

by LetsbeHonestItNeedToBeDifferent



Series: Frozen Soil [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Fluffy scenes, Italian Mafia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinya Kanbara-Centric, Tomoki Himi-Centric, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeHonestItNeedToBeDifferent/pseuds/LetsbeHonestItNeedToBeDifferent
Summary: Shinya Kanbara is your above average, best of the best, high school senior getting ready for his last semester of high school. He lives in a nice neighborhood, he has a nice family, everything is great.That is until a boy comes tumbling into his house with a gunshot wound asking for a "Fire". Then his life beguns to spiral into rival mafias, romances, and a secret that just might get Shinya killed.Aka. The Digimon Mafia AU fic you didn't know you neededCross posting on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka, Daimon Masaru/Noguchi Ikuto | Marcus Damon/Keenan Crier, Himi Tomoki | Tommy Himi/Kanbara Shinya, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Frozen Soil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Gunshot?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Snow Melting Into The Earth, or SMITE. (I didn't even try on that one, it just kinda happened. This is a Mafia AU, the ties together the first 5 seasons of Digimon into a cohesive story. There so no digimon in this but there will be references to the seasons. This will be another long one like TSDTRW. Again we see the growing of my FAVORITE pair of Tommy Himi and Shinya Kanbara. That being said this is a Shinya and Tommy focused story as well with the main mafia family being the Frontier season. Think of hitman reborn styled story but way more mafia families. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and stay for the ride!

Shinya Kanbara wasn’t one to brag or toot his own horn, but he was kind of amazing. He had the best grades in his class. He was the most athletic, coaches constantly wanted him to join their teams. He was well liked around campus; everyone knew his name and he had a nice group of friends. 

And well, call him a narcissistic but, he was damn good looking. Whenever he walked into a room heads turned and lingered. Muscles toned from the constant exercise and the sports. He wasn’t that tall however, only reaching a 5’6 but he made up for it in other areas, below the belt. He became quite popular however, matter of fact he was out with some friends now.

The group was sitting in a karaoke bar taking turns horribly singing different songs. Right now the resident defrosting ice queen Rika Nonoka was singing ‘Rain on Me’ by Lady Gaga and Ariana Grande. Shinya was sitting next to his friend and soccer team mate Davis Motomiya and across from them was the resident wild child Keenan Crier.

The mini table was littered with snacks, drinks, and phones, their bags by the door. Davis reached for his drink leaning back and taking a sip. Keenan was cheering for Rika just as she finished her song and walked over to Keenan and plopping down in the seat with a small smile.

“Wow Rika, that didn’t totally suck!” Keenan gave a big smile with a thumbs up pointed at Rika.

“Watch it Keenan, I’m not against getting kicked out of a karaoke bar.” Keenan inches away from the girl just a bit.

“Please don’t Rika, that would be the third one this week!” It was difficult to take his friends anywhere with their rambunctious personalities. Some say it's odd, almost as if their friend group was made up of people from completely different cliques.

“So Shinya, I saw Jessica was hanging off of your arm the other day.” Davis punched his arm playfully while Shinya just groaned.

“Please I’ve been trying to get that girl off my back since the beginning of freshman year and now we’re starting the second semester of senior year!”

Jessica was a cheerleader who was infatuated with Shinya, well who wasn’t, but this girl just won’t take no for an answer. Now don’t get Shinya wrong he didn’t  _ hate  _ the attention, in fact he relishes in the fact that around school he is top of the pyramid in more ways than one. But nowadays he just feels empty? Like life is starting to get boring like he’s missing something or…

Someone.

“Please don’t remind me I finally lost her just before lunch but I swear she’s starting to get on my nerves!”

“I wish I had your popularity Shinya! Everyone just wants a piece of you don’t they!?” Keenan gave a sarcastic mumble.

“And I don’t suppose Marcus would be very happy about that would he?” Shinya gave as a witty retort.

Keenan’s mouth opened and closed like a fish before closing altogether looking away with a huff. Shinya knew bringing up Keenan’s protective boyfriend would shut him up. But Keenan totally had it unfair he was dating the  _ world _ famous boxer Marcus Damon.

“Now now Shinya, no need to bring in significant others, seeing as you’re the only one in the group not dating someone.” Rika gave a giggle that was hiding a smirk.

“Rika, play nice. But…” Davis scolded Rika and slowly turned back to Shinya. “She does have a point. I have Ken, Keenan has Marcus, and Rika has Ryo  _ with _ Takato on the side if she wanted to.”

Shinya slumped in his seat. “Way to make me feel better Davis. I’m just not ready to settle down yet is all.”

Rika gave him a look. “So all the boys and girls you spend time with are just…”

Shinya was about to reply with a sarcastic remark but there was a knock on the door. An employee walked through the door giving a bow.

“We are nearing closing time so please begin to make your way out of the building.”

The group of friends gathered their things and headed to the reception desk. It was Keenan’s turn to pay and seeing as his boyfriend was kinda loaded, he had no problem in the money department. The group made their way out of the Karaoke venue and stopped on the corner of an intersection talking for a bit.

“You didn’t answer my-” Rika phone began to ring and she clicked her tongue in annoyance. She answered the call with annoyance, Shinya did say she was a  _ defrosting  _ ice queen. She hung up the phone after a few seconds.

“Lady luck is shining down on you Kanbara. I have to go visit my mother to handle some model work. I still accept my answer sometime soon.” Rika blew Shinya an air kiss and gave Davis and Keenan hugs goodbye, a car pulling up. Probably her mother already arranged a ride.

Keenan got a taxi back to his house and Ken came and picked Davis up.

“Hey Shinya! Do you need a ride home? It’s on the way anyway.” Ken said from the driver's seat. Shinya wasn’t one to pass up a free ride, so he got in the back seat and his mind started to drift to Rika’s question.

What is his endgame?

Having all these entanglements aren’t healthy, but the people don’t really mean anything to him, not really anyway. Whenever he feels bored, which is a lot, he just goes onto the next person waiting in line trying to get a piece of Shinya. What is he missing? He literally has it all, what more could he want?

The car came to a stop Davis slapped his knee pulling Shinya from his thoughts. “Ow, Davis. You could’ve just called my name! Ken please control your boyfriend.”

Ken gave a laugh. “It’s ok Shinya, Davis knows how to follow orders when it really matters.”

Even at night Shinya can see Davis turn a dark shade of red. “Ken, really!? That’s supposed to be our little secret.”

Shinya didn’t want to know where this was going so he covered his ears and started making random noises. “Ew, no I don’t need to be hearing this. Thanks Ken for the ride, see you guys at school!”

Shinya dashed out the car and made his way into the house. Like Shinya said his family is well off so their house is pretty nice. It does feel bigger since Takuya went off to college to study to become a soccer coach. Shinya loves his older brother but it took forever (read: one soccer match) for Shinya to make a name for himself. Not to mention the Kanbara family was doing well enough that the parents can go on a month long cruise for  _ fun. _

Shinya dropped his bag on the kitchen table and went to turn on the overhead light. The kitchen was dimly lit but the new found light brought his attention to a note that was hanging on the fridge. His parents must have left it there since they left while he went out with his friends. It was a list.

Rules While We Are On The Cruise

_ Don’t burn down the house. _

_ Don’t throw any parties _

_ Don’t get lazy in chores _

_ Don’t skip school _

_ Don’t blow all the money we left you _

Shinya perks up at the mention of money. He kept reading, looking to see if they gave an amount.

_ You probably got excited at the thought of money, Shinya dear. But it’s not just for you as your brother is coming to stay the month with you!! _

Takuya was coming back? That was unnecessary, Shinya was in his last year of highschool he was practically grown he doesn't need a  _ babysitter _ . But it was nice at the thought of seeing his brother again. Shinya let out a sigh as he set the note down. He gave his armpit a whiff, noticing he was starting to smell from the days activities.

Shinya headed up stairs and into the bathroom running the water for a bath. He went into his room going to get clothes as he passed the photos on his desk. There was one of his friend group, it was at Shinya’s 14th birthday party freshman year. The three others all had cake in their hands seeing as they had just smashed Shinya’s face in his birthday cake, luckily it was planned and there was another one. 

The other photo is a much younger one of him and Takuya. Shinya was being lifted on Takuya’s shoulders as Shinya tried to touch a cherry blossom. It’s been years since Shinya has spent any time with his older brother, apart from awkward holiday postcards or breif phone calls.

Shinya put the photo down and reached for a pair of shorts and returned to the bathroom and got into the tub. The silence was comforting all 15 minutes of it. A thud echoed in the house. Shinya quickly shot up from the tube. Shinya wasn’t mentally prepared for a home break in on his first day of leaving by himself!

But nonetheless Shinya was a Kanbara and he didn’t go down easily! Shinya dried himself off and put on the shorts and grabbed a baseball bat that he had from his time in the baseball club.

He creeped down the stairs tightening his grip on the bat, readying a swing. The light was still on in the kitchen so at least he wasn’t working with complete darkness. Shinya peered his head around the corner and saw a hand shakely grab on to the wall by the front door.

The hand was covered in blood leaving a stain on the wall. Shinya snapped back around the corner. Blood!? What the hell was going on?

“Fire!? I’m here to cash in a favor, I'm hurt  _ pretty bad _ ” The voice was cold as ice, not emotionless, but cold. Maybe it was from the blood loss? It sounded like a guy, Shinya couldn’t point out the age but probably somewhere close to his 18. Another thud and against Shinya’s judgement he went right over to find a boy who had to be his age in a nice black suit with a cyan shirt with a black tie. He was laying a face up and god in this light…

He was  _ fine _ .

Well aside from the gunshot wound.

Gunshot?

Oh god what is happening?

Shinya ran and got their first aid kit and started to inspect the boy. He had to carefully take off his shirt so he could see the wound. Luckily it was just one and it didn't look that deep. He got out the alcohol and sterilized the tweezers. Hopefully all of those spy and action movies he watched were gonna pay off. He took a deep breath as he spreaded the flesh and braced himself as he gently placed the tweezers in the wound and pulled the bullet out.

The bullet fell to the ground as he immediately had to apply gauze as blood started to flow again. He was applying pressure like the tv shows always said. He wasn’t a doctor or anything near it but he and his brother patched each other up from time to time. Never a bullet wound before though. Shinya finished wrapping the wound after he cleaned it and he brought the nicely dressed boy to his room to rest.

Shinya closed the door and slid down it ttp the ground the last few minutes catching up with him. What was the guy doing here? Who was this ‘Fire’ he was looking for? Why was he dressed so nice? Why was he so dang hot!?

Okay maybe that last one wasn’t that important right now but it was still a valid one. The front door opened again with the jangle of keys. That was probably Takuya. Oh dang there’s still blood all over the house!

“Hey Shinya, guess who decided to stay with his awesome little brother?” Shinya was still sitting in front of his door not moving.

A gaso could be heard from down stairs. “Shoot!” Shinya heard his brother’s footsteps increase in speed as he ran up the stairs frantically.

“Shinya! Shinya! Are you ok!”

Shinya let out a small voice. “I’m here Takuya.”

He saw his brother, who has changed quite a bit since he last saw him. Standing at 5’10 his brother gained some muscles with broad shoulders. He was wearing a red shirt that let nothing to the imagination and black pants that weren't helping either.

“Shinya, what’s going on/ Is that blood! Is it yours!?”

Shinya shook his head.

“The guy somehow got in asking for a ‘Fire’ and said he was cashing in on a favor before he dropped to the ground. He’s been shot, like with a gun! I pulled out an actual bullet from a hot guy’s abs!”

Takuya let out a sigh. “Oh that’s good I thought something serious happened.”

Shinya looked at his brother like he’s grown another head.

“I’m sorry did you just say this wasn't something serious?”

Takuya nodded his head slowly like this should be obvious to Shinya. Then Takuya facepalmed.

“Oh, yeah that’s right you don’t know about my actual job.”

Shinya was too overwhelmed for this whole situation, he really didn’t have time for his brother's jokes.

“Go wash your hands, the blood’s gonna cake if you don’t and it’s tough to get off if it does.” Takuya opened the door to Shinya’s room and stood over the sleeping boy.

Shinya joined him just coming back from washing his hands. Takuya was looking at the boy with worry.

Then he slapped him.

Takuya just slapped the hot guy.

“Tommy get up.”

Oh so hot guy is named Tommy, noted.

“Is that how you treat family, Takuya?” The boy tried to sit up, he succeeded but he looked like he was in considerable pain.

“Don’t strain yourself. I just took the bullet out and bandaged you.” Shinya reached out to touch the boy. He flinched back, staring at Shinya. Green eyes stared into his soul, then the coldness entered his voice again.

“Thanks for the assistance, but you can go now.”

Shinya had to pause. Did this guy just try to dismiss him? After he saved his life and put him on a nice bed, in  _ Shinya’s  _ room!

“Tommy stop it, this is my younger brother, the one I was telling you about.”

Tommy scanned Shinya from top to bottom, seemingly judging everything he could see. Which was a lot since Shinya was just wearing sleep shorts.

“The one Lady Ophani wants to join the family?” 

Lady Ophani? Family?

“Yeah, I still have my concerns but you  _ don’t _ disobey Lady Ophani.”

“Who is Lady Ophani? What is going on!?”

Tommy gave him a confused look, he turned toward Takuya. “Does he not know what you do Takuya?”

“No, Tommy, my younger brother doesn't know I’m part of a mafia family.”

**_“MAFIA!?”_ **


	2. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight into the lore of this world and the Kanbara brothers relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcom to another chapter of SMITE. Again besurer to leave a kudos and/or comment and also show some love on fanfiction.net as well.

**_“MAFIA!?”_ **

“What are you talking about Takuya? That’s like something out of those shounen anime Davis watches. And you said you were off at college!”

Shinya was beginning to be overwhelmed by all that was happening. The hot Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure you two are related? I don’t remember you acting like this at first, you were a bit dense but at least you looked cute.” Tommy was again talking down to Shinya as he laid in his bed, in  _ his  _ room.

“Watch it, Tommy was it? You're in my room, in  _ my  _ house. Keep it up and you’re gonna have to go.” Shinya self-consciously made himself appear bigger than he was trying to assert dominance.

“Oh he has some fire after all.” Tommy was judging him again with those green eyes that shone like emeralds.

“Oh I’ll show you fire!” Shinya was about to jump on Tommy, forgetting the shot wound was still fresh. Tommy raised his hand and a cool breeze swept through the room. Takuya stepped in however, pushing Shinya back and away from Tommy.

“Cut it out. Tommy is still injured and even then I don’t think you could do much and I don’t feel like going to another funereal anytime soon.”

Shinya pushed off Takuya, shoving the elder Kanbara back a bit. “Get off! What the hell Takuya. You go off to college and suddenly you  _ barely write _ , you  _ don’t _ show up for holidays,  _ if  _ you call it barely lasts a minute! You're supposed to be my brother, we’re supposed to be inseparable and you just up and leave! That’s it I’m outta here you two can talk or whatever I don’t care, just don’t mess up my room.”

Shinya stomped out of his room and went straight to the kitchen and into the ‘hidden’ alcohol compartment that his parents had above the fridge. The cabinet was full of different colored substances which he didn’t totally know what was what. He remembered that it said somewhere clear liquor was the weakest so he grabbed a long cylindrical bottle with clear liquid.

He needed a distraction, or something. He just saw a guy bleed all over the house, his brother is part of a mafia, and he just took the side of a random ( To Shinya ) over his own blood. He tipped back the drink and he immediately felt the drink burn his throat. He could already feel the alcohol take its effect, his vision starting to blur around the edges.

He decided that one more chug would be enough, he wasn’t a drinker anyway. He just needed a way to cope with the rollercoaster that was the past hour. He put the drink back, almost dropping it as he felt as if the world was swaying. He heard footsteps coming down the stars and assumed it was Takuya as Tommy was supposed to be resting.

“Hey buddy.” Takuya entered the kitchen with a small smile.

Shinya felt his emotions take over. “Cut the crap. We don’t use pet names or whatever.”

Takuya’s smile dropped. “Shinya don’t act like that.”

“You know it’s funny, I always wanted to  _ be _ you. I told myself I was trying to get out of your shadow, but that was a lie I wanted to _be_ you. You were the best big brother I could ask for. Then you fucking left! I _hated_ you, but you're still my big brother that was picking me up to reach the pretty cherry blossoms, or when you tried to fight people who used to pick on me when I was younger.”

Takuya reached out his hand. “Shinya…”

Shinya felt a tear fall down his face. He honestly didn’t know what was going on. He just felt like talking about anything that came into his mind. He wiped his eye trying to keep it together.

“It doesn’t matter, what the hell is the deal with Tommy and this mafia you guys keep bringing up.” Tommy needed answers and even though his mind was swimming heavily and he’s body was starting to heat up.

Takuya’s face began to steel. “It’s complicated. I was chosen for certain characteristics that I have. I'm a hothead, and stubborn, and I blaze through everything my fire ever burns. And well…”

Takuya put out his hand and suddenly it was on fire. Blazing a bright orange that illuminated the room. Shinya reached out to touch it and found that it didn’t burn him.

“What the…”

Takuya grew a small smile. “In the laws of the mafia you can’t hurt your family. My abilities,  _ our abilities,  _ work like that. Everyone has an inner energy that can be put into ten different elements. Fire, Ice, Light, Darkness, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Steel, Wood, and Water. If you couldn’t tell I presented as Fire.”

Shinya thought back to when Tommy first entered the house. “Is that your codename or something? Tommy was calling out for you. How did he even know about this place?”

Takuya scratched the back of his neck. “I kinda told him he could find me here around this time.”

Shinya could feel his mind start to run wild. How could he bring this life to their home, no Takuya doesn't leave here, to  _ his  _ home. He brought this, this, this…

Hot guy who just happens to like the cold it seems.

“So when you just happen to come crawling back home, you bring a hot and sexy guy who is  _ shot _ with you.” Shinya pointed in the direction of the stairs.

Takuya’s mouth was hanging open with wide eyes. “You think Tommy is ‘hot and sexy’, but he’s...”

Shinya gave his brother a look. “He’s what a guy? Yeah, you didn’t know, oh wait, you wouldn’t, because whenever I tried to tell you I was bi, the phone call never lasted more than a minute. Wait, don't tell me you've tarnished your image more, by saying you're a homophobe.”

Takuya started sputtering. “What no, it would be hypocritical for me to…” He stopped as he realized what he just said.

Shinya was confused, did his brother just say what he thought he did? “But, you were such a ladies man all throughout well, life.”

Takuya scratched behind his head looking off to the side. “Well that was before becoming part of the family.”

Shinya raised an eyebrow. “What you just happen to unlocked the gay part of you with these fire powers as well?”

Takuya was taken aback by Shinya’s brashness. “What is wrong with you Shinya? You were never like this before.”

Shinya was raising up to yell at his brother again, but he felt his stomach lurch forward. He tried to cover his mouth but it was too late.

“Takuya, bro. I don’t feel so good.”

He hurled.

All over Takuya.

All the food from karaoke came flying up his stomach with force. What the hell was in that drink? 

He blacked out

-

He felt cool, way better than before. He noticed he was laying down next to someone, who was…

Bare chested?

Shinya slowly opened his eyes. Chiseled abs, toned pecs, a nice neckline. Oh god, was this a dream? Shinya reached out his hand and touched the abs, they were cold, freezing almost. He slightly pulled back but a hand grabbed onto his wrist. It was so cold it felt like frostbite would be inevitable.

“I don’t know how I feel about Takuya’s younger brother trying to feel me up.” The same cold voice rang throughout the room. Shinya looked up and said that it was indeed Tommy looking down on him as if he was watching over him.

“Why are we in the same bed?” Shinya didn’t particularly mind but he didn’t like there was a gap in his memory.

“You crawled in bed with me saying, ‘My body is burning up, and even though you're a bit of a jerk, you’re super sexy and you feel nice and cool against my skin.’ And then promptly passed out. Luckily I already healed from the gunshot wound or that would’ve been a very uncomfortable nap.”

Shinya looked down and saw that the gunshot wound was nowhere to be found. He reached and touched the spot where it should’ve been. “How?”

Shinya can feel Tommy’s eyes judging him again. “I’m sure Takuya told you about the elements by now. Once one presents in an element their physical body changes. It’s enhanced with heightened abilities. Increase in speed, strength, accelerated healing, and of course elemental prowess.”

Shinya tried to think about the information being given to him but his head was pounding. “Wait, so if everyone has this inner energy why isn’t there people running around with elemental powers?”

Tommy let out a sigh. “The family run by Lady Ophani, the one you’ll be joining soon, is a small family composed of Pure Elements. Those who are fully one of the Ten Elementals, as you probably guess I am the Pure Ice Elemental, Tommy Himi. Only those with pure elemental status can bend the elements like we can, well on the level we can anyway.”

Shinya gave a small nod. “And this  _ family _ is made up of Pure Elementals? So does that mean I’m one too? Wait but I don’t want to be part of a mafia, aren't they bad people?”

Tommy gave a chilling laugh. “The family is made up of  _ only _ Pure Elementals and that makes us special. Other families are just cheap imitations and that makes us villains to some and to some we are the heroes. Regardless of the fact we do our jobs not worrying about what rumors that may spread about us.”

Shinya gave another nod. Will they expect him to kill? He can’t say no because his brother is one of them, so they know where he lives. Tommy is a bit of a jerk so does that mean the rest of the family could be too? God, there were just so many questions.

“Also can you stop feeling up my abs again?”

Shinya pulled his hand back and looked away blushing. “You could’ve pulled my hand away if you didn’t want it there.”

Tommy started to get up from the bed, Shinya watching his back muscles stretch. “I guess I’ll be tolerating you for the time being.”

Tommy was at the door opening it.

“Wait one last question.” He got a hum in response. “Did Takuya ever talk about me or any of the family?”

Tommy tensed.

“He brought you up in passing but this is the first time I’ve heard about you in detail.” Tommy walked out the room, the air becoming warmer.

Shinya let out a sigh

-

“What do you think?”

“He’s too emotional. He won’t last long.”

“That wasn’t what I was talking about Tommy.”

Takuya, with a new shirt, and Tommy were sitting in a newly cleaned kitchen. The blood and puke bathed in fire which only burned what it intended. Tommy took a sip of the tea Takuya made.

“And that is?”

“What caused you to come asking for help, who shot you? I’ll pay them a visit.” Takuya’s face was full of worry. Tommy’s face fell.

“It was ‘Priest’, she got the drop on me as I was settling a branch dispute. We should hold out though you know she has ‘Justice’ and ‘Knight’ behind her as well. Besides shouldn't you be focusing on your  _ own _ problems.”

Takuya looked away. “I don’t think I should.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, he made a finger gun, ice crystals collecting in front of his index. He let it zip toward Takuya but like he expected it fizzled into steam.

“Takuya you can’t keep running away. I know you want to protect him, but now that he knows you need to be there for him.”

“It’s not that simple Tommy.”

Tommy gave the eldest Kanbara a look.

“Please explain it to me then? Why isn’t it simple?”

“Tommy. It just isn’t!” Takuya slammed his hands on the table, if it was anyone else that would have flinched, but Tommy didn’t.

“You must have some regret because you were quick to make me his replacement. Instead of you going to visit him like a normal person, you sent me instead to keep tabs on him. Now you get to spend time with your brother again after staying away and you just choose not to do anything?”

“He hates me!”

“Takuya, you're his big brother, he could never hate you.”

“Well he sure doesn't hate you, he thinks your ‘hot and sexy’”

Tommy felt his face heat up. “He thinks I’m what”

“Yeah he was drunk I guess and he just started word vomiting, before he actually vomited on me. When he does join at least he will have you.”

“Takuya…. I still don’t think he’s fit to be a part of the family, but it’s like you said Lady Ophani wants to bring him in so our opinions don’t really matter.”

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Shinya was still just in his shorts, upper body exposed. Tommy had to tell himself to keep his eye above the neck.

It was hard, and well, he was on his way. 

“Hey” Shinya spoke in a low rumble seeing as he just woke up. He headed to the fridge, pulled out a carton of juice and drank straight from it.

“Um other people live here too.”

Shinya gave a nod. “Oh really? Since when?”

Takuya winced. “Shinya.”

Shinya put the carton back in the fridge and turned around a smile on his face. “What? I’m joking. Is Tommy staying with us as well or does he have to handle some  _ business? _ ”

“Well actually-”

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time were we finally see some action happening in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading SMITE and leave a kudos and/or comment and see you next time on SMITE!


End file.
